The invention concerns a suspension for load hooks, especially for lower blocks of cable actuators, with a shaft able to turn about a vertical axis in a recess of a carrier body, being mounted in a continuous bore of a supporting element and abutting against the carrier body across at least one axial bearing.
Suspensions for load hooks are known from practice in the most diverse configurations. From DIN 15 411, there is known a lower block with two cable rollers, in which the load hook can turn about a vertical and a horizontal axis and is mounted on a load hook suspension, which is arranged underneath the connection body which carries the cable rollers. Because of the use of the connection body, on the one hand, and the separate load hook suspension, on the other, this familiar design has a relatively large structural height and, moreover, a lot of structural parts.
A generic load hook suspension is known from German Patent No. DE 196 02 931 C2. In this suspension, the shaft of the load hook is mounted in a recess of the connection body, carrying the cable rollers, of a lower block. The axial bearing installed in the recess and supporting the shaft of the load hook is held in the recess by tangentially arranged screws, which are screwed into tangential grooves of the bearing retainer from the cable rollers. Because of this tangential screw fastening of the axial bearing in the recess, the assembly process for this known suspension is very cumbersome and requires an exact positioning of the bearing retainer with the load hook mounted therein in the recess of the connection body, since the tangential screws can only be screwed in one position into the tangential grooves of the bearing retainer.
Another suspension for load hooks is known from German patent application No. DE 198 17 011 A1. In this known load hook suspension for a lower block, the load hook can turn about both a vertical and also a horizontal axis. For this, the bearing arrangement for the shaft of the load hook, arranged in the recess of the connection body carrying the cable rollers, comprises the axial bearing for the rotation about the vertical axis and also a cylindrical journal, which is mounted in the connection body so that it can turn and which spans the recess. To accommodate the shaft of the load hook, the cylindrical journal has a continuous bore. A nut is screwed onto the free end of the load hook shaft, protruding from the continuous bore, and the load hook is thus secured on the cylindrical journal. Due to the use of the cylindrical journal, the overall bearing arrangement has a relatively large structural height and, furthermore, consists of many parts not capable of preassembly.